P&P: Crazy, Amish Love
by BHGV18
Summary: Lizzie is engaged to the Bishop William Darcy . She is conflicted with her independent tendencies and her duty to conform. Can she go through with the wedding? When her heart belongs to someone else? Amish Setting. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**_: I have taken a writing break but I am back, with a story that I hope you will _love_. I've become recently interested in learning about the Amish and having watched a film ("The Shunning") and a documentary, I decided to write a modern P&P, with an Amish twist.

I am very excited with this story and I hope to update at least once a week. I look forward to your thoughts and comments!

* * *

**Ch. 1:**

"Good morning" murmured Lizzie, taking her usual seat at the breakfast table. The sun was barely out—its rays precipitating through the windows.

"On your way to work today, stop by the Bishop's house, and invite him to come to dinner," said Mr. Bennet, not looking up from his plate. The morning has just begun and there was much work to be done. "Where is John?" he asked in an exacerbated whisper.

"He is having breakfast with his family," answered Mrs. Bennet, "He will be here soon. And Lizzie, when you get back from work today, you should put some more hours on your wedding dress. Your wedding is _only_ two weeks away!" she added with excitement.

Lizzie let out a heavy sigh. There was so much on her mind. She was getting married…to the _bishop_.

"Such good fortune!" exclaimed Mr. Bennet, "We are very lucky indeed, Lizzie. He is an excellent fellow." Lizzie forced a smile, hoping her beloved father wouldn't see her disappointment. Not that it mattered. This was an arranged marriage.

Mr. Bennet finished his breakfast and left the table, instructing Lizzie on some chores before she left to see her betrothed.

"I know Lizzie" whispered her mom, reaching for her hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Whenever I pictured making my wedding dress…it was for someone else" murmured Lizzie, not allowing the tears that were formulating in her eyes to drop…

"It has been three years. Those memories will always stay here, but Wickham is _gone_. You are going to get married to a _good_ man," said Mrs. Bennet, smiling fondly at her daughter.

"I know" murmured Lizzie, reaching for the orange juice. "I'm done, I will see you later."

* * *

Lizzie tightened her cap before she left the Bennet farm. She was, after all, going to see the _Bishop_ of the town. Even though he was a widower and had two young sons, William Darcy was greatly admired and sought out by all the young ladies of the community. It was mind boggling to Lizzie that he picked _her _to be his wife.

As the wind made rustling sounds with the leaves, Lizzie got transported to a previous time. She started humming a song that had been very dear to her heart; a song that Wickham had taught her. The horse suddenly stopped—awaking from her peaceful day-dream. She had arrived.

"That was beautiful!" exclaimed Jacob, smiling widely at Lizzie.

"Hey" she said, looking down uncomfortably, as she opened up the door to the buggy. He had been eagerly waiting for her. He noticed the buggy coming down and went out to meet her, carrying a jug of milk.

"Would you like some help?" offered Lizzie, watching the four year old carry the jug.

"Papa says that I'm old enough to do it on my own" answered Jacob with a big smile.

"Well, we must always listen to papa" answered Lizzie, reaching for his hand.

"Sing that song for me again…was that one of the hymns?" he asked, looking up at Lizzie's beautiful face.

"It was nothing" she answered curtly, as they were approaching William.

"Good morning, Lizzie" he said, greeting his bride. "Jacob, Hickory, go feed the chickens"

"Yes, Papa" they both answered dutifully.

"What brings you here so early?" asked William.

"_Dat_ wanted to invite you and the boys over for dinner tonight" she explained, "Will you come?"

"Yes, thank you" he answered. "You know, you must tell the Johnsons that their housekeeper will no longer be returning. Once we get married, your hands will be full with the boys _and_ I hope," his voice lowered slightly, "With also children of our own" he added with a sweet smile.

"Yes" answered Lizzie, giving him a weak smile. "Well, I must go, I will see you tonight"

"Yes" answered William. He stood straighter for a moment, hesitant to approach her. "See you later" he said, leaning in and kissing her cheek lightly.

Lizzie slightly colored at his touch and gave him a smile, walking back to her buggy. She touched her cheek and could still feel the warmth of his lips. Though she did not love him, there was something about him…

But she shook those thoughts out of her head. She was being dutifully by marrying William Darcy. She did not love him and nor she ever could. Her heart belonged to Wickham and though he was gone, he would always stay with her.

* * *

_**A/N**_: What do you think?

Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thank you for all the reviews! They encourage me to keep writing and to want to publish faster. I am so glad you are enjoying this story. It is only going to get better!

* * *

**Ch 2:**

_This room is such a mess_, thought Lizzie, as she entered the Johnson's eldest daughter's room. She caught her reflection on the mirror and smiled. She walked over to it and noticed a shiny necklace, reviving an old memory…

"I got you something" murmured Wickham, leaning in towards Lizzie. She felt her heart skip a beat as his hands touched her neck.

"It is beautiful" said Lizzie, gulping loudly. They had never been this close before.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered, caressing her cheek with his thumb. She instantly pulled away—this was _wrong_.

A loud honk startled Lizzie, making her drop the necklace on the floor. She quickly picked it up, put it away, and dusted her hands. Taking a deep breath she went on with her work.

* * *

"How do you like the pie, boys?" asked Mr. Bennet, smiling widely at Jacob and Hickory, his soon-to-be grandchildren.

"I _love_ it!" said Jacob, his mouth full. "I want another piece once I'm finished with this one!"

"It is Lizzie's recipe" said Mrs. Bennet, smiling at the Bishop.

"Well then, lucky us" said William, smiling fondly at Lizzie. She gave him a weak smile and sat down next to him.

"Will you make us pie every day when you are our mama?" asked Jacob innocently. Everyone at the table smiled and laughed.

"I've never been a mama before, so you'll have to be patient with me" teased Lizzie, genuinely smiling at the boys. Though Hickory was not as warm as Jacob, she was excited to be there for them. It was through them that she saw Darcy's goodness. They way he looked at them—it made her see his heart.

"Will you sing us songs too?" asked Jacob excitedly, "Like the one you were singing today from that other hymn book?"

Lizzie's face turned pale. Mr. Bennet looked down uncomfortably.

"You must be mistaken, son" said William firmly. "There is only_ one_ hymn book"

"But I heard—"

"—enough about singing. Finish your dinner" interrupted William. Lizzie continued to look down, completely embarrassed and ashamed. There was an awkward air in the room.

Will took another bite and then turned to his bride, "Did you tell the Johnsons you were leaving?"

"Yes" said Lizzie, finding her voice and thankful for the change of subject, "I told them I'd be too busy with the boys and being a wife to be able to go into town." Will loved the sound of _wife _and smiled unconsciously as she said it. Mr. Bennet noticed the affection with which the bishop addressed Lizzie. Even in his stern manner, Darcy showed his affection for their rebellious Lizzie.

* * *

"You must go and confess tomorrow morning!" said Mr. Bennet, as Lizzie was cleaning the table. All the guests had left: the Bishop and his sons, John and his family.

"But _Papa_" protested Lizzie. How could she confess an act she did not regret? "Why would God put music in my heart, if I cannot sing it?" asked Lizzie.

"He is to be your husband!" answered Mr. Bennet in a loud tone. "You cannot continue with this behavior, _Elizabeth_. He is the Bishop! You are to be his wife! You must destroy that guitar of yours!"

"But Papa—"

"—_end_ of discussion" he replied curtly and left the room. Lizzie felt a few tears stream down her face. The guitar that Wickham had given her…how could she destroy _that_? It was the only piece of him that she still had left.

* * *

William Darcy had a hard time sleeping that night. He had loved Lizzie's liveliness and though he didn't really know her, it was that which had attracted him to her. But as his wife, she needed to live by a certain standard. Everyone would be looking up to her. _His wife_…he dared not allow himself to think of holding her. _Only two more weeks_, he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of a familiar buggy. Lizzie looked sad and uncomfortable as she walked out of the buggy. Jacob greeted her warmly—_she will make a fine mama_, he realized. That thought comforted him.

Will went inside and brought her a cold lemonade. They sat on the porch as the children continued with their farm chores.

"I suppose you know why I'm here" said Lizzie, in a low voice, not looking up. Darcy wanted to reach for her face and bring it up so her beautiful, chocolate, brown eyes could pierce his soul, as he often felt they did. But he could not, instead he leaned in, bringing her eyesight up with his.

"I assume it has something to do with singing" he said, in his usual cold manner.

"Yes. As you may already know, I enjoy singing to English songs. Songs that I made up…that come from my heart. I also have a guitar" she explained.

"We cannot sing anything other than the songs in the hymn book" said Darcy, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I know. I'm here to confess" said Lizzie, looking up for the first time. Her chocolate brown eyes met his piercing blue ones and she inexplicably felt at ease.

"A confession is a great thing. Do you regret it?"

"I suppose I do" said Lizzie, hoping it was true. But she didn't regret it. She loved singing. She loves her guitar.

"Well then, you are forgiven by the church and by God. But you_ know_ what you must do…"

"Yes…" whispered Lizzie, dreading even the thought.

* * *

**A/N:** What did you think? What do you think of Lizzie? Of Darcy? What happened with Wickham? Does Darcy know?

p.s. Someone asked if all the chapters will be short. I prefer short chapters since it allows me to write and publish more frequently.


End file.
